ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Onpu Segawa/Ellie Craft
Onpu Segawa (Ellie Craft in Magical Doremi) is a mian character in Ojamajo Doremi. Biography Onpu came to the Misora Elementary school one day and quickly befriended Doremi, Hazuki, and Aiko, as well as charm mostly everyone in the class. At one point it was revealed that she was working with a previous antagonist, Majoruka. But over time Onpu began to learn how much the others actually cared about her and after sacrificing herself to save them from being discovered, decided to officially join them in the following series, Sharp. Onpu is a young pop idol with a lot of charm and talent. Appearance Onpu is a pale-fair skinned girl with big, uniquely shaped, dark purple eyes. She has medium length purple colored hair that frames her face with three thin bangs and two thick strands in front of her ears. Her hair has pointed lining in the back and she wears a small amount of it in a curvy pigtail on the left side of her head, held with a pale mint scrunchie. However, depending on which outfit she is wearing, the scrunchie will change to reflect it. Onpu's original attire consists of a lavender sleeveless dress on top of a loose, pale mint green T-shirt and a pair of dark purple leggings. Her shoes are simple yellow and white sneakers. For the last three seasons, Onpu began to wear a lilac dress with sleeves and a thin, pale yellow string tied into a thin bow below her chest. Her leggings remained the same, while her shoes lost their laces and her scrunchie became pale yellow. For the beach, Onpu usually wore a pale yellow bikini with thin purple circle markings and a knot-tie at the chest. One of her winter outfits is a puffy yellow jacket with a purple scarf and mittens, boots, and earmuffs. Another, more common, winter outfit is a long deep purple jacket with pale green-mint fur/fluffy trim at her neck, cuffs, and pockets as well as a single line/row of yellow buttons, and pale brown-gray gloves. For bed time, Onpu typically wears a lilac pajama set with ruffles at the end of her pant legs and top. Golden music notes are seen around the bottom of her shirt. Personality A girl known for her cuteness, Onpu is very popular with everyone and well-liked. She is caring for others and generally nice, but she also believes in being honest and telling people things they may not want to hear. She acts maturely and is usually cool-headed, but because of this some people tend to misjudge her by saying she doesn't really care about the feelings of others. But Onpu is pretty stubborn and if hearing this bothers her, she wont say anything about it and just continue to wear a smile. She rarely ever gets angry, but the one thing that will set her off is seeing someone who has a passion for something fail to take it seriously. Often Onpu is pretty busy. She deals with a lot of idol work, such as filming movies or television shows, recording albums, modeling, radio shows, interviews, even holding concerts. While she handles all of her work with stride, she suffers by getting really tired and low on fatigue, which often results in her losing consciousness. Because she tries to block out her true feelings, when alone Onpu can become quite sullen and show her gloomy side. This mainly stems from feelings of inadequacy, realizing that she could easily be replaced by the next cute thing, or worrying that she may not be doing her best sometimes. She often finds doubt in herself and wonder why she tries to work so hard to begin with. She also feels very lonely because of how much she tends to miss from time to time. During these times, Onpu tends to seclude herself from and generally be very quiet, even a little cold to others without really meaning it or noticing. While Onpu is given a lot of compliments and kind responses, she actually really enjoys being given more heartfelt ones instead. She has fans of all ages due to her charm, and also shows that she is crafty, sharp, and very creative. Gallery Onpu Segawa.png Onpumag2.png Nicole Singt S2e33.png Do-ep44sharp103.jpg PDVD 036.jpg 211104 - maki onpu and mutsumi - animelover.jpg Onpu id - classic ojamajo doremi.jpg IMG_1324.JPG 211103 doremi - nakata love interest on onpu.jpg Maxresdefault-ojamajodoreminaisho-op.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Magical Girls Category:Witches Category:Ojamajo DoReMi Category:Purple characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Purple-haired characters